Senju's Heir
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: This that Tobirama Son story that I finally was able to write. Summary on the inside. REWRITE/Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! Just as promised here it is, Tobirama's Son or what it is now known as Senju's Heir. I really don't have anything else to say except so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did I would have done things differently, for instance why bring Kaguya or Madara back? And I would have had more interactions between Naruto and Hinata instead of just sticking them together in a last ditch effort movie after basically forcefeeding us Naruto chasing after Sasuke like some lovesick pupy and(clears throat suddenly) right, the story continue onwards**

 **Summary:** **What if Tobirama survived the ambush and continued being Hokage? Then what if ten years before the Second Shinobi war, he married and had a kid? Then what if that kid showed having the ability of both Tobirama's high water affinity and the legendary bloodline of his uncle-Mokuton? Simple he becomes the strongest shinobi in all of Elemental Nations. Pairings strictly: NarutoxKushina, Mokuton-Naruto, High Water Affinity-Naruto, Powerful and eventual Godlike Naruto**

 **Prologue:**

Dark colored, almost red eyes opened up tiredly as a man with wild, spiky white hair sat up with a groan, "I'm alive?" he asked himself as he looked at his hands in disbelief before he tried to stand only to stop when he hears a woman's voice.

"Easy, you don't want your wounds to open up again do you?" a soft melodic voice said to him, drawing his attention to the woman leaning against the wall to the left of him, making him frown in annoyance that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. He'll admit the woman was beautiful, she from what he could see had a slender yet shapely build with fair skin and brown eyes, she has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She's wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. "You do know that it is impolite to stare right?" the woman asked with a giggle as the man blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Forgive me..." he trailed off as he didn't know the ladys name

"Asama, Asama Miya" the now named Miya answered, "And you are?"

"Senju, Senju Tobirama" Tobirama said

 **3 Days Later**

On the trek to Konohagakure no Sato, two figures could be seen walking towards the village at a steady pace, one obviously male and the other female.

The male was dressed in simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a pale yellow sash and blue pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand. This man was Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

At his side was his self-assigned temporary doctor Asama Miya, she was dressed in the same attire she wore when he had first met her. At the moment the two were in a sorta disagreement.

"I told you I don't need a babysitter." Tobirama said

"I'm not babysitting you, I'm your doctor, I'm making sure you don't open up your wounds with your foolish decision to return to your village before you were cleared to." Miya said

"I have to return, my village is in the middle of a war." Tobirama said

"Yes and you'll be a big help in the state your in." Miya said sarcastically

"I may not be able to go out into the field right now, but I can still lead my village to victory while inside my village till then." Tobirama said with determination in his eyes

Miya just sighed, "Well whatever, I'll just be checking over you till you're are 100% and before you try to convice me otherwise, I was the one who found you, therefore you are my responsibility." Miya said, cutting Tobirama off before he say anything in protest, making him sigh in response but then he cracked a small unnoticable smile at the woman's stubbornness, a trait, only known to him, that he found attractive in a woman.

"Halt! State your-Nidaime-sama? You're alive?!" an anbu guard said as soon as they were in seeing distance of the gates.

"Hai, I am, bring me Hiruzen." Tobirama commanded

"Hai!" the anbu said immediately and shunshined away to do as they were told

"So that's your 'Hokage Mode' huh?" Miya teased, with an eye roll being her only response

They waited patiently for a few minutes before a figure dropped down in front of them, that Miya guessed to be Hiruzen. He was a mildly attractive youth of short stature in his early 20s, he has tanned skin and dark brown spiky hair, he was wearing grey shinobi battle armor as he dropped down into a kneeling positon with his head bowed.

"Sensei! We thought you were dead." Hiruzen said

"Yes well you can thank my companion for me being here today." Tobirama said as Hiruzen had finally taken notce of the woman with his sensei before blushing slightly as he saw a woman that basically was the definition of beauty, earning a slight giggle from said woman.

"It seems as if you two share something in common Tobirama-san, each of you have a slight problem with staring." Miya said with a smile as she witnessed Hiruzen blush in embarassment as Tobirama's eye twitched slightly.

"Yes well, (clears throat), Hiruzen I'd like an update as to how the war has progressed so far, including how many we have either injured, how many deaths, how many we have captured, and how many POW, and as for my companion, see if we have any open ap-" Tobirama had started before he was cut off by Miya.

"No" she said firmly, drawing their attention back to her.

"No?" Tobirama asked confused

"Yes, no, wherever you're staying, so am I." Miya said as she glared at Tobirama, as if daring him to say otherwise

"I told you _I_ was the one who found you, _I_ was the one that dragged you back to my house and heal you, _I_ was the one that has stuck by your side and walked your ass to the village, so wherever you go, _I_ go. Do we have an understanding?" she asked as everytime she put emphasis on something, she had jabbed her finger into Tobirama's chest, earning a grimace of pain, not that she paid any mind to it though, as soon as she had finished her rant, she gained a sweet smile and to Tobirama and Hiruzen's fear and confusion, an oni mask appeared beside her head, glaring at them with a devishlish grin.

"U-understood!" Tobirama-and to Miya's amusement-and Hiruzen said at the same time.

"Good!" Miya said as she walked towards the village, leaving behind two completely confused males.

"S-sensei! What the hell was that?!" Hiruzen asked

"I don't know" Tobirama said simply

 **15 Years Later-**

It's been 15 years since the day Tobirama had appeared back at the village with the purple haired enigma that was known as Miya Asama, and their have many things that have happened since.

One of the first things is that his nephew Itami Senju, named after the brother Tobirama and Hashirama lost during the Warring Era, had a daughter which Hashirama has taken to spoil rotten. Her name is Tsunade, she is the Princess of the village and has shown that she is going to be an exceptional kunoichi when she graduates from the Academy.

The Academy is something Tobirama, with the guidance of his elder brother came up with to ensure that children aren't sent out into the war like they were and enjoy what little piece they could. His brother had repeatedly said that the times would get better but Tobirama was a realist and he knew that this was just the world they were forced to live in and as long as their were ninja and a shinobi system, their would always be needless death.

Another thing that has happened is that 5 years after the end of the First Shinobi War, Tobirama had passed the hat onto his student officially making him the ' **Sandiame Hokage'** of Konohagakure no Sato and Tobirama had settled down with his wife, Miya.

That was something that surprised no one, as soon as Miya had appeared, her and Tobirama seemed to get along great when they were on the same page. She kept him grounded and from doing things that would seem extreme or completely prejudiced, such as moving the Uchiha clan out into the edge of the village, something that she argued with him till he finally conceded with after many _many_ hours of arguing, though he still does have a few Anbu watch them discreetly.

Right now, we find the couple on their way to the hospital as they were expecting their first child, Tobirama hadn't changed much and still looked in shape despite having a few minor wrinkles, despite the fact he was in his late 40's, he wore simple civillian clothing with blue shinobi sandals.

His wife on the other hand, looked as if she hadn't aged a day as she wore a long, loose fitting maternal dress with a simple blouse underneath.

"It's almost time Tobi-kun, in just a few hours, we'll have our own child to take care of and love." Miya said

"Yes, we will Miya-chan, have picked a name yet?" Tobirama asked in almost consealed excitement as his wife had narrowed the names down to two if it was a boy, and three if it was a girl but she hadn't told him what they were, choosing instead to let him know when the time was needed.

"I have and before you ask, you'll be find out when I find out the gender Tobi-kun, when did you become so impatient?" Miya said teasingly

"I think it was around the time I found out I was gonna be a father. I won't admit it to anyone other than you but I was jealous of my brother, he had his own family, his own legacy, and now I get to have mine." Tobirama said as Miya's smile turned from teasing to soft as she grabbed her husband's head and kissed him softly

"I love you Tobirama Senju, never forget that." Miya said

 **Hours Later-**

"I HATE YOU, YOU WHITE SPIKY HAIRED BASTARD! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! WHEN THIS IS OVER AND IF I SURVIVE I'M GONNA RIP YOUR B-" Miya continued to shout death threats at Tobirama as she squeezed his hand, breaking bones in her incredible death grip.

To be honest Tobirama didn't know whether to be afraid or amused as his usually calm wife screamed about using rusty nails to stab his balls and watch as the fluid drains from them then using them as target practice for the Academy students.

After hours of continued death threats, his child was born and to his silent relief, it was son! Don't get him wrong, if it had been a girl, he would have been just as happy but at least with a son, the Senju legacy could continue and not fade out due to marriage.

"Look at him Tobi-kun, he looks just like you." Miya said softly as her son was sleeping and did not wish to wake him.

"Yes...have you chosen a name?" Tobirama said with a soft smile as he looked at his wife and son.

"Yes...I've chosen to name him after my grandfather, his name will be Naruto, Naruto Senju." Miya said.

 **End-**

 **A/N: And their just as I promised, Senju's Heir or what I have previousely referred to it as Tobirama's Son. As you can see, I made Miya, Tobirama's wife and for good reason since out of anyone, she seems like one of the few who could make even Tobirama, with all his seriousness, a little frightened. And besides that could you imagine her and Kushina meeting, Miya with her eyes and demonic mask and Kushina with her short temper and hair splitting into 9 tails! Besides that, Miya could teach Kushina something in Kenjutsu.**

 **I know some of the things in this chapter may have seemed weird or inaccurate, such as Hashirama being alive or the Academy being built in close to the end of the war or that Tsunade being born close to the end of the war and lets not forget the Uchiha clan not yet being moved at the end of the village and my response is so. They never outright say when Hashirama died but its heavily implied either during or before the First Shinobi War, and if he was alive he would have argued with Tobirama from alienating the Uchiha clan. And the rest...well I just added that in there.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! Well I know for I said my update of The Forgotten One was going to be my last for at least 2 weeks but we decided to leave in the morning instead of at night so I decided to let my temporary last update be this story. Enjoy!**

 **And a little heads up, this is basically a filler chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **5 Years Later:**

Its been 5 years since the birth of Naruto Senju and Miya could honestly say that those 5 years have been the happiest times of her life. The day she had found out she was pregnant is something that she will always remember as the 3rd best day of her life, with the actual birth of her son and the day she married her husband being ahead of it respectively.

She's noticed that though her son looks like Tobirama, his personality is the perfect blend of theirs. He has both of their calm, and calculativness, Tobirama's realism, and her stubbornness.

She's also noticed though he is young and hasn't entered the Academy yet, he's going to be a great shinobi just like everyone else in his family. Ever since he had been able to read, he's trained in everything he could that doesn't involve chakra and he's needed little instuction or correction from them, something that made her and Tobirama proud but they both told him to never let it get to his head as even though he may pick something up easier than others doesn't neccessarily make him better since their would always be someone better that trained harder than him, something Naruto seemed to take to heart with how hard he trains, Miya has more than once had to carry her son home after he overdid something, not that it stopped him.

Right now we find Miya walking through the woods looking for her son, something that puzzles her and Tobirama greatly. Since he could walk, Naruto had always enjoyed being outside or in the woods or just sitting in the middle of a training ground meditating. His uncle Hashirama seemed to know or at least suspect what it was but he wouldn't tell them, all he would say is that Naruto was going to be a great Shinobi when he's older.

She's broken out of her thoughts when she hears thunking noises not that far from her position. She quickly walk towards the sound unto a normal scene.

She saw Naruto standing still with his arms crossed and four kunai in each hand before he disappeared in a blur of speed, fit for a genin instead of a 5 year old not even in the academy, and threw all kunai one by one, having two deflect off of each other till they all hit a target, perfectly in the middle. Miya had to say, this was her favorite past time, watching her son do feats that most Shinobi her age and experiece can't.

"Great job Naru-chan!" Miya said, getting her son's attention and Miya just couldn't get over how much her son resembled Tobirama, he looked like a miniature clone. He had fair-skin with white spiky, shaggy hair, but he at least had her dark eye color. He wore a dark kimono shirt, a short light green jacket with darker green linings, a white scarf around his neck, traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, and a dark green sash around his waist.

All in all her son looked so adorable, soon it wouldn't long till he attended the Academy became a great Shinobi like his father and uncle, met a girl, married her and started his own family with her and had children that would call her obaa-Miya stopped her train of thought.

Naruto looked at his mother in confusion as suddenly a dark aura surrounded her body and then started freaking out when he saw the demonic mask appear out of nowhere and start glaring at him. He had only seen it on rare occasions when his Tou-san and Kaa-san had a big disagreement on something, fortunately his she had never used it on him...till now for some reason.

"K-kaa-san!" Naruto shouted, as he thought he saw the demonic mask move towards him, effectively snapping Miya out of her thoughts of growing old.

"Yes Naru-chan?" Miya asked her son who seemed to be a tad paler than normal.

"Y-your demonic mask." Naruto said, getting a confused look from Miya

"Demonic mask?" she asked in honest confusion as the mask disapeared as Naruto pointed at it to emphasize what he was talking about.

"Right there! Its...just...right..." he trailed off as he watched it disapear and then his mother look at the area he was pointing at before she shook her head.

"I think you may have overworked yourself lately Naru-chan, come on its almost time for dinner." Miya said as she walked over to her son and took his hand and started walking away with Naruto still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Oh and Naru-chan?" Miya said getting her son's attention

"Yes Kaa-san?" Naruto said

"Don't grow up too soon, ok?" Miya said

"Yes Kaa-san" Naruto said even more confused

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there it is, I know it was short but as I said at the beginning, I just wanted to post this since I won't be able to write anything for the next two weeks, I'm taking my fiancee on a vacation since both of us are freaking out and stressing over her pregnancy to a place without any electrical device to relax but rest assured, when I return it will be with a vengence!**

 **Side Note: Miya's demonic mask will not show up every chapter, just when she gets really angry or wants to get her point across, it came out this chapter because this was a filler, Naruto joins the Academy next chapter and meets a certain red haired girl.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Again! I've brought you another chapter of a story quickly becoming my favorite or at least close to it because of all the ideas runnng through my head about it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **1 Year Later:**

"Ok Naruto-kun, today we are going to work on opening your chakra." Tobirama told his son.

"Ok" Naruto said with a determined expression on his face, getting a small smile from his dad.

"Ok first things first, put your hands like this" he said as he put his hands in the ram seal, after seeing his son mimick him "Ok now I want you look within yourself and concentrate until you feel a warm sensation and then I want you to guide it out, don't force it, just guide it out carefully." Tobirama said

Naruto closed his eyes and began doing as he was instructed, at first he didn't feel anything but as he kept searching, he suddendly felt a warm feeling. Figuring that this was what his father was telling him about, he went about guiding it out like he was told.

Just when Tobirama was about to tell his son to try again another time, he was surprised but happy to see a blue aura burst around his son, signafying his success, getting a proud smile from Tobirama.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. Though you have the average amount of chakra someone your age should have, let's get you started on chakra control." Tobirama said as his son opened his eyes.

"Hai tou-san" Naruto said

"First we'll start with the leaf exercise..." Tobirama said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **6 Months Later:**

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!"** Naruto said as he took a deep breath and spat out a water bullet towards a training dummy.

"Great job Naruto-kun!" Hashirama said as he watched his nephew complete a jutsu he learned three weeks ago with Tobirama.

"He going to be a great shinobi one day, isn't he?" Tobirama said proudly as he looked at his son.

"Yes he is...have you thought about what we discussed?" Hashirama asked his brother seriously

"I still think you're wrong. If Itama, Tsunade, and Nawaki aren't able to find the perfect balance to do it, what makes you believe Naruto can?" Tobirama asked just as seriously with a frown on his face.

"I don't know how to describe it but I just have a feeling that if anyone could, it would be Naruto-kun. He's inherited your natural abilities with water and that was something neither one of use believed would happen, what's the harm in seeing if he could do this as well?" Hashirma asked.

Tobirama didn't answer at first, instead choosing to look as his son worked on his shuriken and kunai throwing, seemingly having forgotten they were even there. "...Fine but we go with the seed test first, I'd rather not get his hopes up for nothing if your gut feeling turns out wrong." Tobirama finally said, getting a smile from Hashirama.

"Right" Hashirama said as he pulled a seed outta nowhere, getting a confused look from Tobirama but he pointedly ignored it as they both started walking towards Naruto, who by now had finished his kunai throwing and waited on them to approach. "Naruto-kun, could you do something for me?" he asked

"Sure Hashi-oji-san" Naruto said but then gained a confused expression as Hashirama handed him a seed.

"Ok I want you to put that in the ground...ok now I want you to add just a little bit of chakra to it, not a lot, just a little bit." Hashirama instructed Naruto, who had went about and done as he was told and what happend drew shocked expressions from two out of the three Senju's with the last Senju having a wide smile on his face.

For as soon as Naruto added chakra to the seed, a miniture tree popped out the ground, knocking him back as he was not expecting that.

"W-w-what is that?!" Naruto shouted in surpise

"That my dear nephew is Mokuton." Hashirama answered since his brother at the moment was still too shocked to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **2 Years Later, Age 9:**

It's been two years since Naruto found out he could do Mokuton. Contrary to what most believe, mokuton could be done by anybody as long as they had an affinity to water and earth. That's not to say anybody with those two affinities could just use Mokuton by accident though, no they have to find the right ratio, the correct balance of water and earth to use mokuton and even then it the chances to actually be able to pull it off are slim.

Well now that Naruto thought about it, maybe it is a Kekkei Genkai, granted its a nature transformation one, but its a kekkei genkai nonetheless.

So far Naruto has only learned 3 jutsus for his Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu, Mokujōheki(Wooden Dome), and Mokuryū no Jutsu(Wooden Dragon Jutsu), though the latter could only be used in case of emergences or if he has backup since he doesn't have the chakra to use it to it's full potential without having to take a break yet, his kaa-san and Mito-oba-san were the ones who put that stipulation and since when Naruto used it in a sparring session with his cousin Tsunade, and passed out afterwards, Naruto didn't have any room to argue, not that he would since he agreed with it.

Besides Mokuton, he learned other jutsus for his other elements, water, earth and wind. For water he learned: Suidan no Jutsu(Water Bullet), Mizurappa(Water Trumpet), Mizurappa(Wild Water Wave), Suijinheki, Suiryūdan no Jutsu and Bunshin. For earth: Doryūheki, Moguragakure no Jutsu, and Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. For wind he only knows 3: Daitoppa, Shinkūha(Vacuum Wave), and Shinkūgyoku(Vacuum Sphere). Granted Naruto would have to use those jutsus wisely since most of them are b-rank, his dad told him if he kept working on them, the chakra he uses would eventually lessen.

Right now Naruto was on his way home from the Academy. Naruto didn't know what to think about that, he's way more advanced then those in his year, hell he's more advanced than most if not all of those in the Academy. He doen't mean that in an arrogant way, but it's true, he is. Since he's been enrolled in the Academy, he gets top scores in every field with only one person matching him, and that was his friend a civillian born by the name Minato Namikaze and even then most people, Minato included have said that Naruto is still more advanced than him and the others.

The teachers have wanted to just graduate him early but one visit by Naruto's mother and every single teacher is afraid to even bring up graduation anymore. When Naruto had asked his mother why he couldn't graduate early, she had told him that she didn't want her baby out fighting a war so soon, something both his dad and uncle agreed on.

Naruto had finally made it back to the Senju compound, "I'm home" he announced as he took off his shoes and headed towards the living room where he heard talking, "I'm ho-" Naruto stopped as soon as he entered the living room and saw all those there.

First of course was his kaa-chan and tou-san, both in their late 40's but only his tou-san truly showing it. The next two are his Hashi-oji-san and his Mito-oba-san, again both in their mid 50's but only the male being the one showing. The next are his cousin's Tsunade and Nawaki, Tsunade was in her early twenties and was a jounin, at the moment she was in her civillian clothing since she was off duty at the moment. Nawaki was just a few years older than Naruto at the age of 12, he was also in the Academy but he was in his last year about to graduate.

But Naruto had barely even glanced in any of their direction, no that honor belonged to the girl just right in front of him that looked to be the same age as him. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair. It reached her back with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She had a round face, which, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato not that Naruto paid that any mind. She wore a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. While Naruto was staring at her, he was unaware she was staring right back, both seemed to in some sort of trance.

Mito suddenly gained a smile as she knew what had just happend but decided not to say anything.

"Ah Naruto-kun your home, good I'd like to introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki Clan." Hashirama said, not seeing the smile on his wife's face as they looked at the kids still staring at each other.

Hashirama's vocie seemed to knock them out of their trance, and immediately both looked away with a blush on their cheeks, "H-hello Kushina-san" Naruto said and cursed himself for the little stuttering.

"H-hello Naruto-san" Kushina said with neither one able to look at each other.

This just brought an even bigger smile to Mito's face, ' _It seems as if history is going to repeat itself huh'_ she thought with an inward giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaa-chan, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked nervously as he walked up to his mother while she was sweeping.

"Sure sochi-kun, what do you need?" Miya asked as she kept sweeping

"Could you train me in...Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked after he had gathered up his courage, something that almost left him when he saw his mother stiffen up slightly.

"Why would you like to learn that from me sochi-kun, your father would be more than happy to train in it?" she said as the grip on her broom became just a little bit tighter not that Naruto was able to tell with her back to him.

"I know he would but tou-san is already busy teaching me ninjutsu, taijutsu, chakra contol, and helping me along with Hashirama-oji-san with my Mokuton. I want to learn Kenjustu from someone else and besides that...I heard you were much better at Kenjutsu than tou-san was before you retired." Naruto said

Miya's stance became just a little bit straighter at that with her eyes opening, not that Naruto could see that, with her grip becoming even tighter on the broom to the point her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Just...just give me time to think about it, ok Naruto-kun?" Miya asked and Naruto could sense that was about as good as he was going to get.

"Hai Kaa-chan." Naruto said before walking off, leaving his mother to look at the ground in an emotionless gaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today, please show her the proper respect." the teacher said.

Just then the door to the classroom opened up, and Kushina walked in.

Kushina stood at the front of the class and by her posture, Naruto could tell she was nervous, which she proved true by her next actions.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!" she shouted and then quickly covered her mouth while blushing in embarassment.

Some of the students started whispering loudly.

"Oi look at the color of her hair."

"I know, who has hair like that?"

"How can anyone have hair like that?"

"How can you get hair like that?

Were some of the things whispered loudly, not even caring if she could hear them, and by the fact she reached up to her hair and grabbed a few strands shows that she did. Naruto started scowling at them in retaliation.

"Oi settle down!" the teacher tried to get them to stop.

"I'm...I'm...I'm gonna become this village's first female Hokage!" Kushina shouted over the the noise of the class, making everyone go silent in surprise, even Naruto.

Then Naruto gained a small smile and stood up as well, "My name is Naruto Senju, welcome Kushina-san to the Academy." Naruto said with a small smile still on his face, one that Kushina shyly returned.

Later on...

A few boys in the class has crowded Kushina and started making fun of her again.

"Tomato!"

"From today, we're are gonna name you Tomato!"

"You have a fat, round face with red hair. Just like a tomato."

"As if a tomato could become Hokage. I hate Tomatos!"

"Me too! I never eat it in my salad."

"A tomato that everyone hates could never be accepted as Hokage!" after they said that they started laughing.

Kushina blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

One boy grabbed her hair and started taunting her again, "It's the Tomato Festival! It's time to harvest!. Just as Kushina was about to snap, the boy who grabbed her's arm was grabbed tightly.

"Ow! Who...the...hell..." the boy started out but suddenly stopped once he saw the person that had grabbed his was Naruto Senju, but what really made him stop was the ice cold glare he was giving him.

"Release her hair now or I will break your arm Takashi." Naruto said coldly

Takashi immediately released her hair and Naruto let go of his arm. Takashi backed away from Naruto who moved to stand in near Kushina as he gave the rest of the boys a glare as well.

"What the hell Senju?" one boy cried out

"I could ask each of you the same thing, what the hell do any of you think you were doing?" Naruto asked

"We were just playing." another boy, right beside Takashi said

"Playing? Funny I didn't know this was the playground, I thought this was the Ninja Academy." Naruto said.

"We were just-" Takashi started but Naruto cut him off.

"You were just being idiots is what you were doing. Each of you, along with a few others in this class saw her and immediately started picking on her and judging her for no other reason than she's new and from another village. Let me tell you and anyone else listening, Kushina-san is our comrade now, and like any other comrade, we stick together. She was already a comrade in the first place since she came from the Uzumaki clan, also know to be _cousin's_ of the Senju clan, and the last of her clan at that, making her also an heiress, and since she came to this village, she has been training alongside me, so if anything her skills are already tied with Minato's, and since none of you have been able to even beat me or Minato at anything, I don't think your odds will look good for you." Naruto said coldly, either not noticing or not caring as the boys faces grew paler at every word he said.

Kushina on the other hand found herself blushing in embarrassment as Naruto stuck up for her and indirectly complimented her on her skills. She may not exactly know who Minato was but she did remember Naruto saying their was one person that was being praised as a prodigy with him and guessed this Minato was the one. And for Naruto to say that her skills were on par with Minato's made her feel happy as he was basically calling her a prodigy.

"If Hokage-sama saw any of this, it wouldn't surprise me if he dropped each of you from the Ninja program." Naruto said and that was the straw that broke the camel's back as each of the boy's bowed their heads to Kushina.

"We're sorry Kushina-san!" they shouted at the same time.

Kushina looked a little conflicted since she still felt a little anger towards them but since they seemed sorry, "It's alright" she said as they stood back and immediately left her and Naruto alone. Kushina turned towards Naruto with a slight frown, "You didn't have to do that Naruto-san, I could of handled that myself." she said.

Naruto just gave a small smile, "I have no doubt you could have Kushina-san, but I saw you were about to snap and result to violence, and though each of them would have deserved it, a situation such as this wouldn't have good in the long run." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Well Kushina-san, you are new to the village after all. And since you're new, if you had of beat them up, it would have created a rift between you and some of your classmates and future comrades when they saw that instead of solving a situation peacefully, you instead reacted with violence, how would they of known to trust you to react on an important mission if something or someone offended you and you reacted badly? The answer is they wouln't know, which in turn would build up distrust, then resentment, then anger, and then finally hatred." Naruto said

"The point I'm trying to make is that sometimes, the situation calls for violence and sometimes it doesn't and this time, it didn't." Naruto said

"Those are some wise words there Naruto-san." the teacher said with a smile as he had witnessed what Naruto had done for Kushina and what he said afterwards.

"I got them from my tou-san and oji-san, they say I'm the perfect mix between them." Naruto said with a smile

"Well it seems they were both right, you and Kushina-san should head on home, class is over." the teacher said as he had ushered them out of the room.

"What do you want to do today?" Naruto asked as him and Kushina were on their way to the Senju compund.

"You could teach me that suiton move." Kushina said with Naruto trying to think of what move she was referring to.

"Oh! You mean-" Naruto started but was cut off as he saw the door to the compound open up and his kaa-chan step out with a two kendo's in her hand.

"Naruto-kun, follow me." Miya said without any other words as she began heading to the training ground behind the compound.

"Uh hai Kaa-chan." Naruto said before he looked to Kushina with an apologetic expression on her face that she waved off as he ran after his Kaa-chan, not noticing Kushina staring at his back.

"Kushi-chan, I think we need to talk." Mito said as she looked her descendent, getting her attention.

"Hai Mito-obaa!" Kushina said as she ran into the house after Mito.

With Naruto and Miya-

"Ok Naruto-kun, I have decided to teach you Kenjutsu," Miya said, "but you are to take this just as seriously as you do your Mokuton lessons with your uncle Hashirama, understood." Miya said seriously, getting a determined nod from Naruto.

"Hai Kaa-chan" Naruto said

"Ah whenever we're training you must call me Miya-sensei, understood." Miya said, ' _For my sake if anything else.'_ she thought.

"Hai Miya-sensei." Naruto said, with his determined expression still on his face.

"Good let's get started." Miya said and suddenly her eyes gained a ring inside of the pupil with a small square inside.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well here it is! Hope you all like this chapter, I on the other hand thought it was 'eh' but I'm my own worst critique.**

 **I really don't have anything else to say so...**

 **Review, criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No this is not an actual chapter unfortunately, this is the schedule that I have decided to do for all my stories and the decision is** _ **Final.**_

 **I have decided to focus on two stories a month so that will give me plenty of time to write, work on college, work, and be there to help my wife relax during her pregnancy.**

 **February: I will focus on** _ **Maelstrom in Bullworth**_ **and** _ **Until Dawn: Maelstrom Edition**_ **.**

 **March: I will focus on** _ **Senju's Heir**_ **and** _ **Uchiha's Heir**_

 **April:** _ **The Forgotten One**_ **and** _ **Fire-Fisted Tremor of Konoha**_

 **May:** _ **Legacy**_ **and** _ **Return of the Uzumaki Clan**_

 **June:** _ **The Second Coming**_ **and** _ **The Kazekage**_

 **And so on and so forth...**

 **Now know that just because I have these schedules, doesn't mean that from time to time, I won't break it by updating a story early, this schedule just means that I will more than likely being updating them the most in that month.**

 **Whenever I finally write Surgeon of Death in Konoha, I'll dedicate a full month to it.**

 **I can promise each of you one thing though and that's I will** _ **never**_ **give a story up, no matter what. I may rewrite to fit my preference but I will never give a story up. That I promise on my pride as a man.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Again! I have brought to you another exciting chapter of Senju's Heir! You really have nod idea how difficult it was to write this chapter, I kept wanting to either write another new story(that may show up in the next few weeks) or not write at all but I think it came out ok, well I hope you all think it's ok, but anyway, enough of my pointless dribble. On with the story!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:OH! Before I forget, it has come to my attention, thanks to lugie10, that I screwed up the ages of Hashirama and Tobirama along with their wives. Hashirama should be in his 60's because I think he was in his 30's when him and Madara discovered Konoha and then the 20 year timeskip between the first war and the second, and I think Tobirama is only two years younger or at least I guess since he didn't look that much younger in either the anime or manga when they showed their kid selves. i will eventually go back to fix it in the earlier chapters. Now you may continue towards the stories fool ya fool!**

 **WARNING: This is more of a filler chapter than anything but it's still important, especially the author's note at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **1 Year Later-**

The sound of steel hitting against each other stretched across the training grounds. In the Senju's compound training grounds, two figures stood across from each other, one of them on one knee panting tiredly with a few bruises and cut clothing but nothing too serious while the other stands looking at them stoically.

The one on the ground was a boy of the height of 4'10, he had fair-skin with dark almost red colored eyes and white shaggy hair. He wearing black pants with a red short sleeved shirt with black shinobi shoes. This was Naruto Senju and currently he was in one of his most intense training sessions with his Kenjutsu sensei, his mom, Miya Senju.

Miya was in her mid 60's but didn't look a day over 25, the only way someone would be able to tell she was in her 60's would be by looking at husband since most know she's only a year younger but no one was brave enough to say that out loud, especially around her to hear. She's wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Currently she's got an emotionless mask on as she and her son spar.

"Your still hesitating Naruto-kun." Miya said emotionlessly as shifted her sword slightly.

Naruto said nothing as his eyes narrowed, he quickly reached into his pocket and threw the remaining shuriken at Miya which she easily blocked but that was only a distraction as Naruto charged at her high Chunin-mid Jounin speeds, something highly impressive for a brand new Genin but still easily readable to Miya.

"Yah!" Naruto shouted as he spun around and swung his blade with his right hand which Miya got ready to block but just as it was about to hit, Miya's danger senses went off, making her eyes slightly widen before she moved her head to the left to dodge the kunai thrown from behind her but she forgot about the blade swinging in front of her as Naruto finished his swing, with the blade cutting into Miya through the midsection.

Her eyes widen before she poofed away in smoke, revealing a log in her place. "Great Job, Naruto-kun." Miya said as dropped down to the ground from the tree near them.

"Thanks...Miya-sensei." Naruto said as he panted heavily in exhaustion, not surpising since his mother didn't really pull any punches during his Kenjutsu sessions, 'To prepare him for the future' is what she said. Naruto didn't complain since he did technically ask for it when he asked her to teach him.

Miya smiled at her son warmly, "Trainings over Naruto-kun, it's Kaa-chan." she said.

"Hai Kaa-chan." Naruto said tiredly as he looked at his mother.

"I must say, your clone technique is coming along nicely, I almost didn't sense the kunai in time." she said truthfully, one more second and that kunai could have been buried in her back. "How did you get a clone, I would remember seeing you do so by now, and how did you get them to know exactly when to throw the kunai?" she asked.

"I created the clone before I got here and told them to travel by the trees and to wait on my instruction to strike, and as to how it knew when to throw the kunai, from what Hashirama-oji-san said, I can communicate with my wood clone mentally so I did." Naruto said as he finally got his breath back, 8 hours of straight training will do that.

"Well I think that's a very useful skill to have to catch your opponents off guard, great strategy sochi-kun." Miya complimented, she then looken around and saw that it was getting late so she decided that would be enough for today, especially since tomorrow would be a big day for her son.

"Let's go home sochi-kun." Miya said as she began walking towards the compound with Naruto not that far behind her.

"Hai Kaa-chan" Naruto said as he followed after his mother, he couldn't wait to get home, to finally eat his mother's cooking, to see the rest of his family, to see Kushina-

Naruto's thoughts stopped right there as his face grew red slightly when he thought of his red haired friend, since she moved into the Senju compound, they had grew quite close if what the adult's joking was any indication.

They would always comment on the fact that if you saw one, the other wasn't that far behind. Which while true, embarrassed both of them tremendously, especially when anyone would compare them to how Hashirama and Mito were in the beginning of their marriage.

Naruto would admit that he _may_ hold some feelings for the Uzumaki survivor but he would also say that he has other things to do than to look for a relationship, especially since he's just now became a Genin.

That's right, just a few days ago, a few people in their class took the Genin exam, Naruto was one of them and he had passed with flying colors along with his friends Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and a few other clan heads.

Now they were just waiting to find out who their sensei's would be. It honestly didn't matter to Naruto who was his sensei, from what his dad had said, he was already Chunin level, he just needed the experience to go along with his skill set and he would make Chunin in about a year. Kushina was Chunin level as well but like his situation, she needed the experience first.

But the last year hasn't been all that great, about 8 months ago, his cousin Nawaki had made Genin, but he ended up dying on his first mission out of the village.

It was a sad day in the Senju Compound that day they heard the news.

Hashirama and Tobirama who were unfortunately used to their family and friends dying had comforted their spouses as best they could which admittedly didn't help much but it was better than anything.

Tsunade had all but completely shut down after hearing the news, she even took up the habit of drinking herself silly to try to dull the pain but it didn't help much, she also started showing some cynical side towards the world, Hashirama tried to talk to her but she even shut him out.

Kushina was kind of a mixture of all the adults into one. She already knew the pains of losing family, even distant, but it didn't help any at all.

Naruto...Naruto dived straight into his training, training all night and day with probably a small break between each session. He didn't even come home for almost two weeks straight, just deciding to stay at a training ground and work on his skillset, only getting by on protein bars and water from a pond near by. It took a combined force of his uncle, dad, mom, and Kushina to finally get him to stop training for a while and take a nice shower.

But when he was forced to stop, that was when the dam broke, sorta speak and Naruto broke down. Kushina had beaten his mom to his side to comfort him, crying with him, sharing in his pain, she had held him for at least an hour before he was able to stop or at least get his emotions back under control.

Naruto had decided that was the moment he liked as more than a friend.

But even today, Nawaki's name is a basically a taboo word to mention around Naruto. His dad had joked, that his son was showing Uchiha tendicies, something that earned him a smack to the head from his mother's ladle.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion with his sensitive hearing not that far from him. He sent out a discreet chakra pulse and frowned at what he found.

"Hey Kaa-chan, I'll catch up, I need to check up on something alright?" Naruto told his mother and without waiting for a response, rushed off to where he heard and felt the commotion.

Miya looked to where her son ran off in confusion, "Wonder what's gotten into him." she said but ultimately shrugged her shoulders and kept walking towards the compound, while greeting those that greeted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Naruto-**

Naruto was running towards where he heard the commotion and he could hear it more and more as he got closer until finally he found what he was looking for at the place he suspected...

 **The Fire Lotus**

A seedy little bar, housed down in Konoha's Red Light District and the place you would usually find Naruto's cousin, Tsunade.

Naruto sighed as he walked into the place and took a look around and saw a very usual sight the last few months, and that is, all kinds of shinobi or civilian sprawled out everywhere he looked and his cousin standing in the middle with a bottle in her right hand and some guy in her left, as she held him by the throat tightly. From what Naruto could tell, the guy looked as if he belonged to the Inuzuka clan.

Tsunade's expression was a mix between, drunk and outraged as she glared at the poor man, well maybe not poor man, if he was able to ignite her violent, drunken rage then he must of done something stupid right?

"You wanna repeat that?" Tsunade growled out as her hand started squeezing the man's throat tighter.

The man wheezed out barely and said, "A-a-all I-I s-s-said wa-was that y-you've been a de-depressive bit-" he didn't get to finish before Tsunade smashed the bottle over the guy's head, knocking him unconscious.

Yep, stupid indeed, Naruto thought

She dropped him uncaringly before turning to the scared bartender, "Another drink, it'll be on him and make sure it's one of the good bottles, not that cheap piss, you try to pass off as sake!" Tsunade yelled at the bartender, scaring him into running into the backroom to fufil her order. He was back in under a minute with a sake bottle that looked as if it belonged to a noble, Naruto idly wondered where it came from and how this bartender was able to acquire it but he thought it better to not know.

Before Tsunade was handed the bottle, a blur came out of nowhere and snatched it out of the bartender's hands, drawing wide eyes from the already terrified hands of the bartender and narrowed eyes from the young Sannin.

"Who dares-" Tsunade's explosion was cut short as she felt a pebble hit her on top of the head, she turned around to look for the victim and imagine her surprise when she saw her little cousin, Naruto standing at the door with the bottle of Firebrand in his hands as he looks at Tsunade with a neutral expression. "Naruto-kun? What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell have you got my sake?!" she yelled but Naruto didn't answer, instead he turned his back on her and quickly left the establishment. Tsunade stood there for all of 5 seconds before everything caught up with her and she quickly raced after him, "Hey! Come back here with my sake!" she demanded.

Once she was gone, a figure grew out of the floor, revealing itself to be a wooden clone of Naruto as he walked up to the shakened bartender, the clone bowed its head towards the bartender, "I apologize for the way my cousin has behaved in your establishment and for wrecking the place. If you be so kindly as to send the bill to the Senju Compound, I promise you all expenses will be covered." Clone Naruto said as it stayed bowing to the man who just looked on in shock before he snapped out of it and waved the boy's apology off.

"Forget Senju-sama, the only thing that was of any real value was that Firebrand Sake she had asked for, the rest is easily replaceable." the man said.

"Oh, yes before I forget, here you go." Clone Naruto said as he put his hands on a seal on his forearm, and a poof of smoke later, out pops, the Firebrand Sake.

The bartender looked at it in shock as he tried to respond, "H-h-how did you-" the clone cut him off though.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go now, see ya." Clone Naruto said before he sunk back into the ground, leaving behind a happy and awed bartender, completely forgetting or ignoring all of the people lying knocked out in his bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Naruto-**

The original Naruto wasn't having as much fun as his clone was. Currently Naruto was running as fast and as hard as his legs could take him, especially after his intense Kenjutsu session with his mother. Don't get him wrong, he was fast, faster than everyone else his age with only his friend Minato coming a close second, but his cousin was still _slightly_ faster.

The only reason he hasn't been caught yet is because, though she's usually faster, currently she was trying to burn the alcohol from her mind, her running to keep up with her cousin is helping much.

"Get back here Naruto!" she yelled out.

Naruto didn't glance back at her, knowing if he did, he'd ruin his momentum, so he kept his eyes ahead of him while trying to figure out a place to end this charade. His eyes widened slightly when he thought of a place, he just hopes he's able to get there alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto finally made it to where he was wanting to go- **Training Ground 3**.

He landed in a huff as scrambled a distance away from where he knew Tsunade would occur. Not even a minute later, she came bursting out of the trees and landed little bit away from her cousin with a fierce glare that if it were aimed anyone else would probably have them piss themselves but not Naruto, he had more than once been on the recieving end of his mother's demonic apparation so much that he's basically immune to any other type of glare, not to say it didn't unnerve him a bit but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Give me the bottle Naruto and no one has to get hurt." Tsunade whispered out but since it was quite in the area, Naruto easily heard it with his hearing.

"No" Naruto said emotionlessly, if what he was planning was going to work, had to be as heartless as his father trained him to become whenever he faced an enemy shinobi and that was how he had to treat this situation.

Tsunade growled before she shot off towards her cousin to attempt to grab the bottle, the real reason she didn't immediately go for it was she was trying to purge as much alcohol from her system as possible but since her blood was already pumping rapidly, it wasn't having much effect, so she decided to wing it and hope to get the drop on Naruto.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who's asking, Naruto was already antecipating the attempt an reacted accordingly by moving his hand out of Tsunade's reach and trying to deliver a kick to her side that she grabbed and tried to swing him away, but Naruto, ever the opportunist, torqed his body and swung his other leg and attempted and overhead strike.

Tsunade, though she was still drunk, wasn't so drunk to not block the kick and that's when Naruto planted the hand not holding the bottle on the ground and reeled the previously blocked kick and delivered a mule kick to his cousin's arm, forcing her to let go of his leg and making her jump back after the strike. Naruto instantly got back up and met his cousin's glare with his own emotionless mask.

"So it's like that huh?" Tsunade said as she rubbed her arm to get the feeling back into it.

"If it must be." Naruto said emotionless tone of voice.

"Heh, I'll make sure to patch you up before I drag you home so that Miya-oba-san isn't too angry." Tsunade said as she got into her taijutsu stance.

"You actually speak as if I will be the one injured." Naruto said as he got into his taijutsu stance that his dad taught him, it was called **Umiken Ryuu(Ocean Fist Style)**. He made a clone and passed the bottle of Firebrand to him, despite his words, he knows he's not coming out of this without a few bumps and brusies, but he'll be damned if he doesn't return them tenfold damnitt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Senju Compound-**

All was quiet in the Senju Compound, there was no fussing, no crying, no anything, nothing but total silence...

"Senju-sama!"

Well that was nice while it lasted, thought Hashirama as he went to the door to answer, despite being in his late 60's he was still quite fit for combat, it had something to do with his Senju blood. Though he wasn't a total Uzumaki, he still had a little of their blood running through his veins.

He was still in good shape that he had even tempered the idea to join the war, he hadn't done so yet because he was still helping his nephew with his Mokuton, he also hadn't done so because he wanted he wanted start teaching him something else but he couldn't right now because he wasn't ready for it yet, he wanted to teach him something not even his son or grandkids were able to learn...

Senjutsu

He reasoned that since Naruto already had a strong connection with nature that he may even have an easier time learning it than him.

He pushed his thoughts of the matter to the side for now as he made it to the front of the compound to see an anbu black op kneeling before him, "Yes anbu-san?" Hashirama asked politely.

The Anbu said nothing but instead held a hand out with a scroll for Hashirama to read, he gently took the scroll and began reading with a frown appearing on his face with it deeping word after word that he read. He closed the scroll and looked towards the Anbu, "Thank you, you may leave." he said as the Anbu quickly done, Hashirama looked towards the sky with a frown on his features _I put my faith in you Naruto-kun_ he thought before he went back into the compound to explain his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at Training Ground 3- 1 Hour Later-**

It looked like a miniture war zone. There where cracks in the ground, signafying Tsunade's punches. There sword slashes, signafying Naruto's Kenjutsu attacks. Some tree roots were around with the most prominent being the headless wooden dragon around the two Senju's.

If anyone were to look at them, they'd think they had just come back from fighting on the frontlines from their state.

Naruto easily looked the worst, he had one eye closed to prevent blood from dripping into it, with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and he could barely stand on his own two feet, he's holding his ribs with one arm, he guesses to have a few broken ribs with the rest being cracked, and his clothes were in tatters.

Tsunade, though in better shape, still looked as if she had been through the worst training session of her life. Like her cousin, her eye was closed to prevent the blood from dripping into it, her left arm hung by her side, signafying its broken status, she's also got a few cuts and brusies, but still looking in better shape than her cousin, proved by the fact that even though she's obviously in pain, she's still smiling at Naruto in a sorta mocking way.

"This was all you had Naruto? And here I thought Hashirama-ojii-san and Tobirama-oji-san and Miya-oba had taught you better than that." she said tauntingly.

Naruto just looked at her with his one eye with a glare but he didn't respond, in order for what he's planned to work, he needed her to lower her guard, if even slightly, he had to make her believe that he was done for.

"Now will you let me get back to my drink in peace?" she asked.

"So you can keep drinking yourself stupid? Nah I don't think so." Naruto said, with his words forcing Tsunade's smile to turn into a scowl.

"What does it matter to you if I have a drink?! It's my choice!" Tsunade shouted

"Not when you continue to call yourself a Senju it's not!" Naruto shouted back. "I have a lot of pride in my last name Tsunade as should you, but the way you've been acting lately makes me wonder if your truly a Senju and not some pathetic woman that just took the last name to disgrace us." Naruto said harshly, Tsunade actually looked truly hurt by her cousin's words if her expression was anything to go by.

She quickly covered it up with anger and outrage and was about to retort till Naruto asked the one thing that instantly took all the anger from her, "Would you act this way if Nawaki was around?" Naruto asked back in a emotionless tone, he knew this next part, he needed no emotions to be involved with what he had to say.

Tsunade looked as if Naruto's question had struck her as she jerked back.

"8 months...8 months Tsunade, he's been gone 8 months and you've already turned from a respectable kunoichi to some drunkard who's willing to destroy her cousin for a bottle of the good stuff." Naruto said monotonelessly.

Tsunade didn't respond but she felt tremendous guilt as Naruto spoke, and what was worse, after he had said Nawaki's name, it seemed as if her buzz that she had been trying to rid herself of during their little 'spar' completely vanished.

"I know you were hurt when Nawaki died Tsunade, we all were. The day you lost your brother, is the same day I lost both a brother and sister." Naruto said still keeping his tone emotionless but he could see Tsunade flinch when he said that and a tear had slid down one of her eyes even though her head was down.

"The only reason I even am able to continue onwards is thanks to Kushi-chan, even though I tried to push everyone away like you did, it was thanks to her stubborness that I was able to shape myself up to continue on." he said, "You think your the only one who's still hurting? No your just the one that isn't willing to move on." Naruto said.

"What do you expect me to do? Move on? Forget him?" Tsunade demanded as she couldn't take her cousin's dressing down any longer.

Naruto said nothing as he walked, since had began using the mystic palm on hisself as he was talking to Tsunade, over to the Memorial Stone nearby, "This is the Memorial Stone Tsunade, every person who has died in a line of duty's name has been placed here. You know what that means right?" he asked but he didn't wait for a response, "That means Nawaki's name is here. His name will forever be here for all of Konoha and plenty of others to know that he died in the line of duty. He died for his village. His name has been here for 8 months...8 looong months and I've been here to speak to ever since." Naruto said, he then looked over his shoulder at his openly crying cousin, "Where were you?" he asked and that seemed to be all Tsunade could take as she fell to her knees, crying out in sorrow, pain, and anguish as she finally shed the tears that have wanted to come out since she found out about Nawaki's death, and there was a lot of them.

Tsunade had been crying for a few minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Naruto's smiling visage looking at her.

"Your not alone in this Tsunade-nee-chan, you have me, Kushi-chan, Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Hashirama-oji-san, and Mito-oba-chan with you and just because Nawaki isn't here in the physical form doesn't mean he's not here with you spiritually as well." Naruto said back to his usual tone.

"Very wise words Naruto-kun." a voice said as 5 figures dropped down around them, the figures revealed themselves to be Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama, Miya, and Kushina who had ran to Naruto's side to look him over with him trying to convince her he's fine while responding to his uncle.

"Thank you Oji-san." Naruto said before he winced when Kushina poked his ribs, "Ow! Stop poking me! Their not completely healed yet." Naruto said with a glare to his friend who glared back at him.

"They wouldn't be if you had of told us your plan earlier baka! Was that seriously the best plan you could've came up with?! When the hell did you get so damn reckless?!" Kushina yelled back with Naruto yelling back at her, unknown to them, the others were looking at them with a look of amusement.

"It's like their already married." Mito said.

"Yes, they do remind you of another certain couple don' t they?" Hashirama said with a slight glance at his brother and his wife, though both ignored him.

They were brought out of their discussion when Tsunade dropped to her knees in front of them with her head bowed to the ground, "Ojii-san, Obaa-chan, Oji-san, Oba-san, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for my recent behavior, can you ever forgive me?" Tsunade asked and everyone could just hear the sadness and regret in her voice as she spoke.

She heard footsteps before she felt someone tap her, indicating for her to rise her head, "We already have Tsunade-chan." Mito said before she brought her daughter into a hug and allowed the young woman to shed more tears on her shoulder, Hashirama joined the hug a few seconds with a few tears of his own.

Tobirama and Miya joined the side of their son and his friend with soft smiles on their faces or small one in Tobirama's case. Miya then thought of something as she looked around at the training ground, "Naruto-kun did your plan involve this much destruction to the training ground?" Miya said, bringing things to halt as her son smiled nervously.

"Uh w-well ya see Kaa-chan-" Narutobegan before he stopped as his mother began to smile and that damn Oni mask appeared.

"Hmm?" Miya hummed waiting for an answer.

Naruto just hung his head, "I'll clean it up Kaa-chan." he said in defeat.

"And no clones but don't worry Tsunade-chan will help you, isn't that right?" Miya said as she turned her attention towards Tsunade with the Oni mask now glaring her, making her sweat.

"O-o-of course Oba-san." Tsunade said, _How the hell does she do that?!_ Tsunade thought, unknown that everyone, but Mito since she had taught her how to do if Hashirama went into one of his depressed stages, was thinking the same thing.

"Good, now come along everyone, these two have a lot of work ahead of them, oh and Naruto-kun don't forget you have team placements so don't be out long now." she said before her, and the others shunshined away with Kushina waving apologetically to her friend.

"Well...I guess we better get started huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically before he headed towards his headless wooden dragon.

"Naruto-kun..." Tsunade said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked back at her.

"Thank you" she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto just smiled at her, "Hey what are families for." he said before he continued towards the dragon.

Unknown to the family there was another figure there the entire time, he smiled at Naruto's back, " _Thank you Naruto and please watch after her_." the figure said before he disappeared.

Naruto, feeling as if someone was looking at him, looked around but he shrugged after he didn't see anything so he just continued on. He then looked at all the mess around the training grounds, _Kushi-chan was right, this was my stupidest plan ever._ he thought.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go! I know most of you were hoping for either the Graduation Exam or for Team placements for this chapter but I decided to hold off on it, I mean I do have this whole month to plan right? Besides that I figured it would've been kinda pointless to have the Graduation Exam, I mean Naruto was taught by two former Kages, one of them being praised as the God of Shinobi, so I figured it'd be pointless. It had nothing to do with me being lazy, honest.**

 **P.S- I want you guys opinion on what Naruto's Summoning will be. Here are the choices:**

 **1\. Wolf**

 **2\. Bear**

 **3\. Tiger**

 **4\. Eagle.**

 **5\. Sharks**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **Now that I have your attention, I come to you with either great or bad news. Depends on how you look or take it.**

 **Anyway, as I was going through my pms, I noticed that I had some people either asking or questioning me when I'm going to update a certain story or if I've give it up because I haven't updated a story in a while and before I answered I took a look at just how many stories I had and I was surprised that I have 27, possible 28 in a week or so-explained at bottom, stories. But that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was that I had that many stories and not a single one passed 10 or even at 10 chapters!**

 **I mean, that was shocking to me and then it pissed me off. Last year, when I began writing these stories, I had it worked out in my mind that I would at least have a story that had over 20 chapters, 1k follows and 1k favorites. On a few of the stories I'm close to those 1k follows and favs but I'm beginning to believe that I don't deserve them. Despite what anybody tells me.**

 **So, I came up with a solution or rather I got the idea from Saito Uzumaki(Sorry Bro) and that is that I have posted on my profile a poll that will let you guys decide which stories I should focus on the most next year and earn those follows and favs! And yes I mean that in a plural form because the top 5 stories that are voted for will be focused on the most and the others will take a backseat to them. No, that doesn't mean that they will be on hiatus or anything more that I just won't update them as much but they will still be updated.**

 **But, if you go do that, chances are that you'll see a story on there that you don't recognize and that is because I haven't posted it, well that's another reason for this Author's Note.**

 **Before the year is up, I want to post this story up because it popped up in my mind when I was writing the new chapter for 'The Will of Fire's Legacy':**

 **The Heir of the Senju/Uchiha Clans:**

 **Summary-What if Minato was an unknown descendant of Madara Uchiha? What if his Uchiha genes were recessive? What if Kushina was a known descendant of Hashirama Senju and her genes were recessive as well? What if their son gained both of these traits but his were dominant? What if on the night of the stolen scroll both of his bloodlines awaken? Mokuton!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto**

 **I plan on posting the first chapter of that after Christmas.**

 **But, I did put it on my poll for you guys to vote if it should join the top 5 stories next year because, well, just because. No other reason.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is about it. If you have any questions or comments, please pm me because when I do post a chapter for these stories, I plan on just replacing this Author's Note.**

 **I hope everyone has Merry Christmas, or they apply,** **Hanukkah, Kwanza!**

 **Ja-Ne**


End file.
